NI PITIE, NI PARDON
by Snakky-strikes-back
Summary: Pour comprendre un tueur, il faut être seul. Malefoy se lance dans une course à la solitude. Plus il s'isole, plus il s'approche de Potter. Ils s'embraseront jusqu'à l'ivresse, jusqu'à leur perte. OneShot


**Long, celui-là. Surprise pour Tama-abi, et, je suppose, haussement de sourcils à la Rogue pour Shyukira. J'aime vos reviews, même si je n'ai pas toujours le temps de répondre. **

**Enjoy.**

**Bisous à Naisss.**

**OoO**

Alastair contempla l'espace quelques instants, subjugué par l'immobilité. Il y avait dans cet endroit quelque chose d'immanent, qui demeurait dissimulé à son regard, qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer. Le Chef du Département des Archives soupira et le guida à travers les kilomètres d'étagères alignées les unes à côtés des autres. Le plafond était diablement haut, si haut à vrai dire, qu'on devait plisser les yeux pour distinguer une voûte.

Les fioles étaient soigneusement rangées les unes derrière les autres, selon la date, selon les noms, selon les époques évoquées dans un ensemble terriblement compliqué. Elles étaient si petites, les légions oubliées, aux étandards de papier jauni, qui attendaient qu'un bruit ou un mouvement ne les convoque et ne les utilise.

Alastair sourit vaguement en se disant que les souvenirs étaient des armes qu'on oubliait trop facilement. Il en était pleinement conscient, puisque lui-même était amené, dans sa vie, à rassembler plusieurs d'entre eux pour écrire des biographies.

Il allait se servir de ses vénérables fioles sur ordre du rédacteur en Chef de Sorcière Hebdo.

"C'est là." dit simplement le Chef du Département des Archives en levant son doigt ridé vers une section devant laquelle se trouvait un grillage.

La section des personnalités de la Guerre des Horcruxes. Se trouvaient sur ces planches de bois poussiéreuses les souvenirs des acteurs les plus vivement touchés par la destruction, les plus menaçées par Lord Voldemort en personne.

Les époux Weasley-Granger, morts peu après la mort de Lord Voldemort, dont un mémorial avait été dressé sur le site du Terrier, la maison qui avait vu cette lignée de héros grandir et se battre.

Les Londubat-Lovegood, qui avaient émigré en Amazonie, dont on ne savait plus rien à présent.

Le Remus Lupin qui avait péri avec sa compagne Nymphadora Tonks, dont le fils Teddy était récemment mort d'une overdose.

MacGonagall, qui avait donné son nom à un Institut pour sorciers orphelins après les morts de nombreux parents durant la Guerre, dont le décès avait été la cause de bien des scandales dans le pays: le Premier Ministre avait refusé de lui dresser une tombe à côté de celle du Grand Albus Dumbledore, et la communauté sorcière était descendue dans les rues, armée de l'intention de protester, et creuser elle-même la tombe à l'emplaçement que feu MacGonagall avait demandé pour son repos.

Katie Bell, décédée dans son cottage de Hampton Beach, auprès de son époux Terry Boot, lui-même mort une semaine après, peut-être de chagrin.

Le couple Brown-Finnigan, tous deux morts quelques années auparavant, dont les funérailles avaient été grandioses.

Cho Chang, qui était depuis deux ans retournée en Chine pour y fonder le Premier Institut Medico-Magique en Faveur des Ouïghours.

Michael Corner, le célèbre présentateur de "Ménages à Trois" sur Sorcière TV, qui refusait de parler de cette période "affreuse". Ginny Weasley, son épouse, était depuis longtemps morte et remplacée.

Dennis Crivey, mort de douleur peu après la Bataille du Hall.

MacMillan Ernie, ayant succombé au suicide, trois ans après la bataille, inexplicablement.

George Weasley, pendant longtemps Professeur de Defense contre les Forces du Mal, respecté pour avoir perdu son oreille, sourd depuis quelques temps, et interné à Sainte Mangouste. Seule Lucy, sa nièce, lui rend encore visite avec sa famille.

"Vous comptez y passer la nuit?"

Le Chef du Département des Archives était très vieux. Lui-même était très jeune quand la Guerre des Horcruxes avait éclaté. Il déverouilla la grille et se pencha sur ses fioles lumineuses et diaphanes.

"Voyons voir... Potter... et Malefoy... Vous avez eu du flair, sur ce coup-là, mon p'tit. Ca va faire sensation, cette publication."

"Vous avez des souvenirs de Potter?! Vous avez des souvenirs de...?" S'étonna Alastair, prit d'un frisson malsain.

Le vieil homme le fixa intensément, l'espace de quelques secondes. Ses yeux étaient durs et intransigeants. Le jeune auteur dût baisser la tête.

"Une fiole. C'est la fiole du Diable. Vous y perdrez votre âme si vous y jetez un coup d'oeil. Pas pour les mains propres comme les vôtres. Vous ne l'aurez pas."

Alastair se prit à penser qu'il pourrait convaincre le vieillard de sa force de caractère. Il en avait vu de bonnes, durant sa courte vie. Le vieux secoua la tête et commença à fouiller de manière fébrile les étagères en marmonnant contre la curiosité irresponsable des jeunes. De son temps, on avait peur des souvenirs de gens comme Monsieur Potter.

"Il a donc bien existé, ce Harry Potter."

Le vieux lui jeta un regard en biais, haussa un sourcil et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus:

"Je ne sais pas qui vous a informé de l'existence de Monsieur Potter, mais vous avez de la chance de travailler sur un tel sorcier."

"Je ne sais pas, je ne le connais pas. On ne m'a indiqué que son nom. Je ne sais absolument pas qui était ce sorcier. J'ai demandé à plusieurs confrères. D'eminents spécialistes de la Guerre des Horcruxes, pourtant. Ils m'ont dit qu'il a pris part à la Bataille du Hall. C'est tout. Mais je me concentre plus sur sa prétendue liaison avec le Premier Ministre Malefoy. C'est un grand homme, ce Malefoy. Paraît-il. "

"Je préfère ne rien entendre de vos sottises, monsieur." déclara calmement le vieil homme en reprenant ses recherches.

Alastair se sentit quelque peu coupable de dévoiler au grand jour ce que Drago Malefoy s'était acharné à garder secret. Une liaison avec un tueur, semblait-il. Il haussa les épaules. Le vieil homme retira entre ses doigts tremblant quelques fioles argentées. Elles étaient si fragiles. Alastair savait pourquoi le Chef du Département des Archives était si bien documenté dès qu'il parlait des personnalités de la Guerre. Il savait que les meilleurs souvenirs n'étaient pas forcément ceux des concernés, mais plutôt ceux des yeux qui les avaient vus combattre et survivre, pleurer et renaître.

"A manier avec _précaution_." Insista le Chef du Département des Archives, sans que le jeune biographe ne puisse dire s'il parlait des fioles de cristal, ou des souvenirs qu'elles renfermaient.

Il opina du chef, s'empressa de prendre les deux petits objets, et se dépêcha vers la sortie, certain d'avoir sur lui les yeux de centaines de fantômes, et plus particulièrement celui de Malefoy, duquel tout le monde pensait qu'il avait été un homme politique respectable. Fricoter avec un tueur. Quelle ignominie.

OoO

_Mark se disait depuis plus de trois mois qu'il était trop vieux pour continuer. Il avait une femme, à présent, et des bouches à nourrir. Il se disait que ce métier n'était pas si odieux une fois qu'on s'y était accoutumé. Mais que pour être assassin, il fallait être seul._

_Un assassin était toujours seul. Il n'avait pas de famille, pas d'amis, pas de sensibilité, pas de morale, pas de statut social, pas de reconnaissance, et pas de funérailles émouvantes. Il vivait comme il mourrait, il tuait comme il pensait, de manière barbabre et obscure._

_La dernière victime de Mark était un opposant politique tenace du principal Chef des Ligues en place sur la Chambre des Anciens, du conseil du Magenmagot. Un opposant mineur, cependant. Il avait maquillé le meurtre en plaçant avec rigueur et savoir-faire des indices menant à la conclusion du suicide. C'était tellement basique que les quelques "collègues" du milieu reconnaîtraient sa griffe. Mark n'était plus aussi compétitif ni imaginatif qu'avant. Il se faisait vieux, il s'en tenait au strict nécessaire et rentrait chez lui en se disant qu'il méritait bien une retraite dorée._

_Cela se voyait sur son visage._

_"Mark?"_

_"Ouais?"_

_"Rien pour moi, ce soir?"_

_"Fiston, à dater d'aujourd'hui, la nuit t'appartient. Je rentre, et je ne tuerai plus."_

_Il s'en alla, les yeux rougis de fatigue. Ou peut-être était-ce autre chose._ De la mélancolie?

OoO

_"Monsieur Malefoy! Est-ce vrai que vous allez vous risquer à faire passer le projet de loi sur les nationalisations massives des industries multimillionnaires Tyson?"_

Drago Malefoy était un homme politique très influent, très vif et très intrépide. Souvent à la une des journaux les plus sérieux comme à celle des journaux les plus divertissants, il était partout, et partout, tout le monde pouvait admirer son sourire délicat bien qu'énergique et ses yeux gris evanescents mais acérés. Il était assez grand, faisait preuve d'un maintien académique, et s'entraînait régulièrement aux exercices du corps. Il avait ses entrées dans le Beau Monde, et discutait volontiers avec les parvenus comme avec les aristocrates les plus Purs. Il avait repris l'activité politique de son père, naguère décédé, et s'imposait comme une figure dirigeante très capable et remuante partout où il allait.

_"Vous êtes plus au courant que moi, on dirait..." souffla mystérieusement Malefoy au journaliste._

_Il passa devant le troupeau de flashs et monta dans la berline ministérielle qui lui avait été offerte par le Premier Ministre en personne. Il claqua souplement la portière derrière lui et s'autorisa à cesser de sourire. Un bordereau bleu lui avait été préparé où les principaux textes pour le projet de loi étaient rassemblés et triés par indice de pertinence, notés, scrupuleusement pesés, repris et soupesés, surlignés, et commentés par les deux conseillers politiques de la famille Malefoy, Zabini et Nott._

_Il se pencha sur le sujet pendant toute la durée du trajet et releva ses yeux pâles et attentifs une fois que la voiture fut arrêtée. Il devait se rendre à une soirée mondaine en faveur des plus démunis, où la plupart des alliés potentiels se rendait ce soir. En revanche, il était certain d'y trouver ses futurs ennemis avec une égale proportion. La berline était stationnée devant l'escalier la propriété de la Duchesse Goldings, une vieille femme réputée pour ses nombreuses aventures d'antan._

_Le Manoir qu'elle habitait venait d'être refait. Le soleil le caressait en été, et la douceur de crème des murs et des statues aveuglait alors le promeneur, ou bien, en hiver, le froid élançait le bâtiment avec une force palpable et pleine de majesté. En automne, le Manoir était festif, orné de ses atours mordorés et siégeant sur son écrin d'humus affaibli ; quant au printemps, il apportait par les grandes fenêtres les rayons de lumière cajôleurs et les fines odeurs de fruits en germe. Le Manoir de la Duchesse de Goldings était un bâtiment pensé, façonné et bâti avec beaucoup de temps, de magie, et d'artisans. Sa construction avait duré plus de quarante ans. Inutile de dire qu'il était en soi un très beau bâtiment, ni qu'il avait eu le temps de faire grandir auprès de lui un jardin des plus merveilleux pour lui tenir compagnie._

_Malefoy était adossé à une cheminée, dans la mezzanine circulaire qui surplombait la salle de bal. Il tenait un verre de champagne à la main et ses yeux se perdaient des les bulles minuscules qui s'échappaient du fond du verre._ Une petite torpeur, un peu d'hypoglycémie, peut-être.

_Son tailleur lui allait comme un gant, réhaussait la jeunesse de ses traits, la blondeur de sa chevelure, et la pâleur de son visage fin. Ses yeux perçants, nobles et presque diaphanes ornaient le tout et le rendait on ne peut plus attirant. Il était un peu à l'écart, après avoir badiné pendant plus de deux heures comme s'il avait dû courir un marathon, afin de prendre note des suggestions de Blaise et Théodore à propos du projet qu'il devait soumettre à la Chambre dans moins d'une semaine._

_La Duchesse de Goldings elle-même, surplombant la foule de personnalités riantes aux rez-de-chaussée, s'était aperçue de la présence incongrue et discrète du jeune politique, de sa concentration et de sa dévotion extrême. Elle n'était pas spécialement en faveur de ses idées, ni même n'était-elle sympathisante avec ses méthodes audacieuses et frontales. Toutefois, le charisme d'un jeune homme seul et penché sur son travail au moment où la nuit était jeune et où les pieds légers foulaient le parterre de marbre sous ses yeux, son oeil vacillant et tendu, son index posé contre son menton, et l'immobilité d'albâtre dans laquelle il s'était enfermée amenait la vieille dame à le surveiller avec bienveillance._

_Ce garçon lui faisait penser à celui qui lui rendait visite tous les samedi. Celui-là était toujours un peu réservé, un peu taciturne, un peu las. Il apportait toujours un livre pour lui en lire les meilleurs passages, et un lys. Un lys blanc, le plus souvent. Un lys noir, quelques fois. Il se dérobait toujours à l'heure du thé pour ne revenir que la semaine suivante, à peu près aux alentours de midi._

_OoO_

_"Le projet des privatisations a été accepté"_

_La Gazette était en ébullition. Les journalistes se pressaient déjà pour obtenir un rendez-vous avec quelques parlementaires à la langue bien pendue, et les plus célèbres se réservaient le privilège d'interviewer la vedette du moment. D'autres épluchaient le projet de loi édité pour en analyser les aspects les plus techniques et soumettre leur critique au patron._

_Personne ne se demandait comment réagissait Monsieur Tyson, qui venait de se lever avec un article de journal lui promettant de perdre tout ce qu'il avait bâti en une vie du jour au lendemain. Et pour le narguer un peu plus, une photo avait été ajoutée de ce jeune Parlementaire, héritier d'une immense fortune, fils d'une lignée de Sangs Purs, qui n'avait d'autre ambition dans la vie que de s'imposer en politique, et qui lui souriait avec charme._

_Monsieur Tyson, curieusement, fut prit d'un accès de rage incontrolable._

OoO

_"Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il est efficace. Peut-être le meilleur, si tant est qu'on puisse être artiste dans ce métier..."_

_"Je le trouve où, votre bijou?"_

_"Voyez avec Mark. C'est son médiateur. Il faisait le même boulot, avant. Mais son dernier client a été démasqué et il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'il ne le soit également. Il a pris sa retraite et ne s'occupe plus que des affaires du "Chef d'Orchestre"._

_"C'est son surnom?"_

_"Exact. Et si je puis dire, un surnom qui lui colle à la peau."_

_Tyson opina gravement du chef. Il reçut des mains de l'indic' l'adresse dudit "Mark" et s'en alla en faisant voler sa cape dans la sombre ruelle du Londres de l'Allée des Embrumes._

OoO

_Drago Malefoy se réveilla dans les bras d'une jeune actrice en vogue. Elle le tenait étroitement serrée contre elle. Il eut un sourire évasif et se dégagea d'elle. C'était si simple de se détendre. Il n'avait pas le temps de se formaliser avec la recherche d'une compagne qui soit un modèle pour la société, il n'en était encore qu'à ses débuts._

_Aujourd'hui, il devait accompagner le Premier Ministre en visite chez cette dame, la Duchesse de Goldings, qu'il avait entrevue il y a deux semaines, dans son Manoir, à l'occasion d'une soirée. Elle lui avait paru assez tranquille, très bien élevée, et un peu taquine. Vieux jeu, mais d'un caractère aimable et poli, humble et vif à la fois. Il ne l'avait pas trouvée antipathique._

_Le Ministre vint le récupérer à onze heures et demi, après que le jeune Parlementaire eut congédié sa belle de nuit. Ils discutèrent des dernières mesures du Gouvernement concernant les décrets sur la couverture d'évènements culturels d'importance qui devaient se dérouler dans quelques mois. Le Tournoi des Sabliers, notamment, mondialement connu parmi la communauté magique. Et l'imbattable Tournoi de Quidditch International._

_Le Premier Ministre critiqua affectueusement le jeune Nott pour son emportement visible dans le dernier texte légiféré, et il rit avec pudeur des dernières frasques de Luna Londubat, la Directrice du journal d'opposition, qui dessinait dans ses colonnes des comparaisons aberrantes entre l'équipe Ministérielle et une bande de Pitiponks en vacances dans le Massif des Albères._

_Drago souriait avec la même indulgence que d'ordinaire._

OoO

_Ils furent étonnés que la Duchesse ne les ait pas prévenus de l'arrivée prochaine d'un autre invité, un ami proche qui passerait pour une visite hébdomadaire. Ils s'assirent néanmoins avec elle à table et la discussion, comme elle est toujours indispensable dans tout repas civilisé, reprit son train en faisant éclater à sa surface quelques anecdotes et de petits badinages futiles. Une fois qu'ils eurent dégusté le dessert, ils s'assirent sur la Grande Terrasse, un endroit agréable ombragé par des troënes et glycines qui serpentaient autour d'une pergola. Le jardin leur dispensait ses plus beaux atours. Les couleurs en mouvement, sous la direction du vent, gratifièrent leurs yeux ensommeillés d'un spectacle volubile et serein._

_On annonça l'arrivée de l'hôte, la Duchesse le réclama avec un sourire tendre. Il apparut au bout de quelques minutes. Malefoy crut un instant reconnaître une vieille connaissance, ou rencontrer un vague souvenir. L'homme était altier, se mouvait avec lenteur et dans une pose aussi décadente que raffinée, il s'inclina devant eux. Il portait un grand manteau noir de flanelle, sous lequel se trouvaient une chemise de batiste et un jean noir, une ceinture de cuir, et une chaîne reliée à une montre à gousset._ Il portait un lys blanc.

_Son visage était très fin, si fin qu'il était très beau. Il portait des lunettes rondes, et ses yeux étaient d'un noir étincellant. Il était très pâle. Il avait l'air d'un fantôme, et il y avait quelque souvenir caché sous ses paupières respectueuses._

_Malefoy le salua d'un signe de tête, encore sous le charme, perdu entre l'admiration d'une telle aura autour du ténébreux invité, et l'effort de réminiscence que lui inspirait un tel personnage. Il ne pouvait se souvenir, il ne pouvait pas non plus le quitter des yeux, et il était virtuellement conscient de cette attitude déplacée qu'il montrait de lui._

_"Madame..." souffla le jeune homme en baisant la main de la Duchesse. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide, presque dans un battement de paupières, sur Drago, qui sentit son coeur cogner avec insistance contre sa poitrine déjà bien émotive._

_La Duchesse rit avec bonté de cette attitude désinvolte et faussement naîve. Elle accueillit dans ses vieilles mains le lys immaculé et le pressa contre sa poitrine en fermant les yeux. Ce faisant, elle murmura de sa voix lourde:_

_"Vous n'allez pas me croire. J'ai aménagé un tombeau spécial pour vos cadeaux, mon cher Harry."_

_Le jeune homme perdit de sa désinvolture en un instant. Il se reprit aussitôt mais son sourire s'était terni. Malefoy comprit qu'il y avait là un échange auquel personne n'aurait dû assister. Ces deux personnes étaient intimes, et peut-être était-ce trop indélicat que de s'immiscer dans leurs jeux privés. Il se leva, sourit avec un regret sincère, et invita le Premier Ministre à la suivre. Le jeune homme parut sidéré, l'espace d'un instant, et, encore une fois, son visage se recomposa en un ensemble harmonieux et mutin._

OoO

_"Bel éphèbe." Commenta le Premier Ministre, une fois qu'ils eurent pris place dans la voiture._

_Malefoy ne souriait plus avec la même prudence, il était tout entier dans la contemplation rétrospective de ce moment où ce jeune homme avait eu l'air fragilisé par la surprise. Ses traits s'étaient métamorphosés. Il lui rappellait vaguement quelqu'un... Et ce nom, qui avait l'air d'être l'objet d'une connaissance secrète... Un tabou, un cadeau que l'on offre à ses plus intimes... Etait-ce un neveu, un petit-fils?_

_"Mais son nom est affreusement commun... Hââârry."_

_Certes, prononcé de cette façon, ce nom avait tout de discordant. Il inspirait une forme de condescendance moqueuse. Mais en faisant rouler les "r" sur la langues, en retenant sur ses lèvres la dernière lettre, en susurrant l'ensemble, à la manière dont un amant le ferait avec ferveur..._

_"Qu'y a-t-il, Malefoy? Vous vous sentez mal?"_

_Drago se retrouva propulsé dans la réalité la plus quotidienne. Il devait remettre sur sa bouche ce sourire si provocateur et si adoré des foules que tout le monde lui connaissait. Il y parvint au bout de quelques minutes, sous l'oeil hâbleur du Premier Ministre._

_"Harry... comme Harry Potter!" Plaisanta le Premier Ministre. "Dommage qu'il soit mort, celui-là. Il aurait fait une belle mascotte!"_

_"En effet"... Chuchota Drago, encore troublé par la sulfureuse apparition et l'aura de mystère qui rendait ce "Harry"-là si envoûtant._

Potter. Il avait préféré l'exil à la fin de la Guerre, et il avait disparu de la circulation, au grand dam des journalistes. Il n'était pas même venu aux noces des Weasley, ses deux meilleurs amis. Ni à celui des Londubat, ni même à celui de la rouquine, Ginger... Ou Geneviev, ou un nom semblable. Les Weasley étaient morts peu de temps après leur union, de la main de Mangemorts récidivistes, et la rouquine aussi, de la même manière. Il n'était pas venu au procès des meurtriers, il n'avait pas assisté aux funérailles du couple ni à celui de son ex.

De fait, Potter n'était certainement pas mort, mais l'opinion générale l'avait oublié au bout de quelques années. Il n'avait plus de trace de lui dans les conversations, sauf si on se réferait à une blessure cicatrisée aux formes bizarres. Son nom n'apparaissait plus que dans les manuels d'Histoire et au détour de quelque livre biographique sur Dumbledore ou les célèbres Weasley. Parfois, les quelques "intimes" qu'il ait connu mentionnaient son Destin, et saluaient son âme, où qu'elle soit. On ne savait plus vraiment s'il avait existé, ou s'il n'était qu'une légende.

_"Vous passerez le "Bonjour" à votre mère, n'est-ce pas?" fit le Premier Ministre d'excellente humeur._

_"Certainement." Assura Drago en reprenant son sourire politique._

OoO

_Ce soir-là, il rentra dans son appartement aux environs de neuf heures, après une séance commune avec la Chambre des Anciens, dont le débat avait été particulièrement houleux. Les Anciens avaient cette manie d'entretenir à un grand âge l'esprit de contradiction le plus puéril._

_Il résolut de se coucher tôt, et se hâta de revérifier les aspects les plus discutés de son nouveau projet de loi avant de se diriger vers sa Chambre, déjà à moitié dénudé. Il ne portait plus que son pantalon, s'étant débarrassé de ses chaussures, de ses chaussettes, de sa veste et de sa chemise pendant sa lecture._

_La chambre était sombre. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, et les rideaux de taffetas se balançaient mollement dans l'air glaçé de la pièce. Malefoy réprima un frisson et s'empressa de fermer ses volets. Plus un bruit ne vint percuter son oreille déjà plongée dans les affres d'un sommeil de préambule._

_Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se coucher, il remarqua sur son lit une forme inerte. Comme une corps, nu, qui était déjà entre les draps. Il en fut d'abord effrayé et recula d'instinct, avant de saisir sa baguette et de s'avançer de nouveau à pas de loup. Une fois qu'il fut penché sur le corps, il constata que ce n'était que cette actrice, qui avait dormi avec lui la veille et qu'il avait renvoyée avec les égards les plus chevaleresques._

_Il soupira. Peu importait qu'elle dorme avec lui, pourvu qu'elle le laisse prendre un peu de repos. Il sourit même à cette pensée: il la taquina en la pinçant sur les hanches. La peau de la jolie demoiselle était blême, mais elle était surtout froide. Ses yeux étaient fermés comme si elle ne voulait à aucun prix regarder sa mort en face._

_Drago Malefoy, finalement, se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans son lit le cadavre d'une femme. Pas de sang, pas de cris, pas de scène de crime. Le jeune homme déglutit, le coeur battant. Il savait ce qu'était que la Mort, la douleur, et les corps sans vie. Mais cela le perturbait toujours encore un peu._

_Sa baguette avait glissé de sa main, et elle avait eu l'air de s'être donné la mort elle-même. Ses cheveux, pourtant, étaient disposés de telle façon qu'il était impossible qu'elle les ait arrangés avant de se suicider. Ils coulaient sur l'oreiller de soie comme un ruisseau noir, et ils semblaient transperçer la blancheur laiteuse de l'oreiller. Cette disposition était trop artistique pour être crédible._

_"Bonsoir, Malefoy." retentit une voix tout près de lui._

_Il manqua de hurler tant il était terrorisé. Mû par une expérience solide de moments aussi confus qu'épineux bien similaires à cette situation, il s'immobilisa en levant les mains en l'air. Ce n'est qu'en y prêtant une attention toute particulière qu'il comprit à qui appartenait cette voix minutieuse et courtoise._

_"Bonsoir... Harry." glissa-t-il sans se retourner, avec sur sa langue un goût à la fois âcre et suave._

_L'autre plaqua ses pas sur le parquets comme un chat, pour s'avançer en prenant son temps vers le blond. Il s'arrêta juste derrière lui. Il avait une haleine chaude._

_"Tu ne me reconnaîs pas, Malefoy?"_

_Drago sentit une baguette glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il tressaillit, les yeux révulsés par la frayeur, les lèvres serrées par le plaisir. L'autre gloussa avec amertume, et décrivit une courbe fantastique et abrupte au niveau des reins. Malefoy sentait à présent son coeur frapper sa poitrine ; il enrageait de ne pouvoir dissocier la peur la plus humaine à l'envie la plus animale. Et "Harry" avait l'air de le savoir bien plus que lui, lui qui ne savait où regarder, ni où cela allait le mener._

_"Non..."_

_Malefoy venait d'exhaler un souffle rauque. "Harry" avait fait glisser sa baguette au devant de son corps. Il frôlait de son corps le dos nu et frissonnant du politicien, alors qu'il maniait son arme de bois en la faisait crisser doucement sur la peau blanche et tendue de Drago, jusqu'aux zones érogènes, jusqu'à utiliser cette baguette pour torturer son aine._

_"Que me vaut...Tssss... Cette visite... Tardive?" Parvint à haleter le pauvre Drago en rassemblant ses esprits avec désespoir sous la menace exquise d'une baguette qui serpentait plus bas qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé._

_"Un merveilleux spectacle, Malefoy... Qui te sera donné une fois que tu auras deviné qui je suis."_

_Malefoy sentait son coeur s'emballer avec plus d'ardeur qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il avait ce pressentiment clair et effroyable qui s'étirait dans les ruines de son raisonnement déjà écroulé: deviner l'identité, c'était mourir. C'était gagner le coeur du mystère pour ne pas y survivre. Il n'était pas disposé à décéder si jeune, et surtout pas après tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer pour parvenir jusqu'à sa position actuelle._

_Comme si "Harry" avait deviné cela, il glissa dans le pantalon du politicien une main gracile et gantée, tout en faisant souffrir le blond d'une frustration exponentielle. Ses lèvres, son menton et son nez touchaient la nuque de Drago. Ce dernier, prit de court, émit un gémissement plus rauque qu'un cri d'animal. Il se cambra de délice quand la main jouant avec son pénis eut réussi à le faire durcir et trembler._

_"Jolis attributs..." commenta doucement la voix derrière lui._

_"Ah..."_

_Malefoy n'arrivait plus qu'à souffler bruyamment en se contorsionnant, presque docile et non plus réticent, prêt à mourir s'il le fallait pour être aimé de cette voix et de cette main-là. L'autre semblait amusé au plus haut point. Sa main était aussi cruelle que sa baguette était innocente. Il soufflait avec légèreté et ses lèvres étaient étirées. La nuque de Malefoy pouvait en témoigner: il était très content de l'effet qu'il produisait sur le blond. Malefoy était plongé dans le désespoir le plus extatique de sa vie: il craignait de mourir au prix d'une étreinte, mais quelle fin était-ce..._

_"On va faire un marché..." entendit-il soudain. "Si tu devines qui je suis, je me donnerai à toi et je te laisserai vivre..."_

_Harry sembla marquer une pause, pendant laquelle il masturba Drago avec une insolence intolérable. Le jeune homme émit un cri lubrique et obscène._

_"Si tu n'y arrives pas, non seulement tu mourras, mais tu mourras sur le point de jouir."_

_Cette voix, cette main, et cette baguette!!! Elles le rendaient fou! Il n'en pouvait plus, il lui fallait trouver rapidement cette identité. Sa respiration s'était accélérée: il commençait à haleter, à vouloir toucher cet autre corps, à vouloir serrer ses propres draps, devenus suaire, entres ses doigts excités._

_"Je ne sais pas..." gémit-il avec insistance. "Le seul "Harry" que j'ai connu a disparu après la Guerre!"_

_L'autre poussa un soupir d'irritation, et au même moment, Drago regretta amèrement en même temps qu'il s'en trouva plus transporté encore d'avoir proféré de tels mots. L'autre le fit jouir, et sans attendre, il le masturba avec la même énergie et la même expertise qu'avant. Drago avait lâché sa baguette, pour que ses mains désoeuvrées s'accrochent à quelque chose. Il avait fermé les yeux et son coeur n'avait jamais battu avec autant de force. Il voulait en finir. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'indentité de son amant léthifère, et il lâcha son hypothèse en se cambrant au plus près du corps massif qui le dominait._

_"Ah..."Po.. Potter!" C'est toi, c'est ça! "_

_Il devina sa réponse plus qu'il ne l'entendit: "Harry" le saisit avec violence et le fit basculer par terre. Drago sentit soudain sa peau se frotter contre le parquet, s'échauffer à ce contact, autant que son pénis frémissant ne l'était déjà, et tout autant que la baguette du "Chef d'Orchestre qui s'acharnait avec furie contre son aine, et l'autre baguette, qui poussait contre ses fesses pour entrer en lui._

_La douleur était atroce, et le cri qu'il poussa le laissa sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Le corps lourd de "Harry" commença à bouger. Son instrument était bien en Malefoy, et il remuait, caressait de plus en plus vivement sa prostate. Le blond laissa ses mains se plaquer sur le sol quand les vagues de chaleur et de plaisir intermittent se firent plus impérieuses que les pics de douleurs. Bientôt il sentit qu'il allait jouir, qu'il allait toucher le Paradis du doigt et que, sans doute, il en avait fini avec l'Enfer._

_Le "Chef d'Orchestre" l'assaillait en grognant, avec une force surhumaine. Il martelait en profondeur mais aussi en coups secs, qui enflammaient les reins de Drago jusqu'à l'éblouir, jusqu'à le faire hurler de plaisir, plaisir qu'il expérimentait pour la première fois de son existence avec toute la force que le soulagement de ne pas avoir à mourir pour le sentir pleinement donnait à son coeur et déversait dans ses poumons._

OoO

_La Duchesse de Goldings etouffa un petit rire:_

_"Comment, mais! Vous ne saviez pas que c'était Harry Potter qui m'a rendu visite, hier?"_

_Drago se renfrogna et détourna la tête. A l'heure du thé, le soleil se couchait sur le jardin, et les fleurs se retiraient comme des courtisanes se retireraient d'une Cour. Il s'était réveillé étendu sur le parquet, ce matin, et avait pris la décision de retrouver coûte que coûte celui qui aurait dû dormir à ses côtés. Il avait été épargné, par miracle. L'actrice devait servir de mise-en-scène. Peut-être un cambriolage monté? Non, il n'avait rien dérobé. Un assassinat était plus probable: et il y avait suffisament d'éléments pour déguiser un meurtre en une dispute de couple aux détails romantiques._ Les Aurors qui s'étaient rendu chez lui pour préocéder à la reconnaissance du corps de l'actrice en avaient convenu sans tenter d'expliquer quoique ce fût au politique.

_"Harry" était donc tueur._

_"J'ai connu Harry Potter pendant mes années scolaires à Poudlard, milady, et je me souviens, comme tout un chacun, qu'il avait des yeux verts et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, juste là, sur le front."_

_La Duchesse rit de plus belle:_

_"C'est bien vrai! Cela dit, si vous étiez considéré comme un héros de guerre et unanimement acclamé, ne sentiriez-vous pas le besoin de vous dissimuler aux yeux des autres? Harry, avec son apparence actuelle, a tenté de protéger les êtres chers de ceux qui leur ont ôté la vie. Je le crois chétif, ce pauvre garçon. Il traîne toujours derrière lui le poids de son passé."_

_"C'est impossible..." parvint-il à souffler, anéanti par la simplicité et le tragique de la situation._

_La Duchesse se pencha vers le lys blanc qu'elle avait reçu la veille, enrobé dans un joli vase de porcelaine._

_"Quand il m'en apporte un noir, je suis toujours frappée par la gravité de ses traits. Il semble porter le monde sur ses épaules, pour tout vous dire."_

_"Je vois." murmura Malefoy._

_La Duchesse de Goldings caressa la fleur du bout des doigts, et sa voix rieuse et taquine, polie par les rencontres mondaines et les conventions sociales se dispersa une fois de plus dans l'immense Salle à Manger:_

_"Un jour, je me souviens, je lui ai dit qu'il me faisait penser à un Chef d'Orchestre... Il peut influer sur les actions et les affaires du monde qui s'entrecroisent et se règlent, d'après lui, comme des instruments sous la direction d'une baguette... Mais il ne pourra jamais plus ajouter sa voix à cette mélodie humaine. Il ne fait que diriger... Un peu comme vous, en fait."_

_Sa voix était très agréable à écouter. Le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux. Il avait désormais au fond du coeur une obsession brûlante, irrépréssible, sauvage. Il allait revenir samedi prochain, et il allait découvrir qui était Harry Potter._

OoO

Alastair écrivait depuis trois heures du matin. La nuit avait toujours veillé avec bienveillance sur ses écrits, lui soufflait les mots qu'il lui fallait, et lui apportait le silence requis pour contempler d'abord les souvenirs d'encre qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Il avait vu le Drago Malefoy, apellé à être Ministre quelques semaines plus tard, dans ses moments de Gloire.

Et ce sorcier, qu'il ne connaissait que de nom, qui ne lui avait pas paru si dangereux. Un peu vicieux, un peu pervers, un peu immoral. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Cela dit, il devait faire une biographie de la vie cachée de Drago Malefoy et de ce tueur qui avait sévi avec barbarie dans plusieurs grands foyers Londoniens. Il avait même tué des enfants. Quelle abomination.

Leurs histoires s'étaient mêlées sans s'embrasser. Les lèvres de leurs mots, de leurs fureurs et de leurs chuchotements les plus intimes ne s'étaient, à ce stade, pas encore entrechoquées.

Il lui restait quelques fioles à examiner avant de finir la contemplation des souvenirs. Déjà, il avait noté à quel point Malefoy était fasciné par ce tueur, qui n'était plus le Harry Potter. Les souvenirs de la Duchesse de Goldings étaient très détaillés. Ceux de Mark Vautrin l'étaient moins. Quant à ceux d'Artorius Balzerfield, le Premier Ministre de l'époque, ses souvenirs étaient vélléitaires. Seuls ceux de Drago Malefoy étaient vivants: les images et les sons palpitaient, menaçaient d'exploser à chaque seconde comme s'il lui eût été arraché, ce souvenir.

Alastair aimait bien ce concept de "Chefs d'orchestre". Il gribouilla ces deux mots sur son premier parchemin et nota en dessous " titre potentiel". Puis, il haussa les épaules en se disant que c'était trop simple et qu'il lui restait tout de même quelques fioles à violer avant de se faire une idée sur cette relation baroque qu'avaient entretenus les deux adversaires.

OoO

_Malefoy était retourné le samedi suivant chez la Duchesse de Goldings, qui l'avait accueilli avec un ravissement enfantin sur sa somptueuse terrasse. Le "Chef d'Orchestre", toutefois, n'avait paru devant leurs yeux brillants. La Duchesse avait souri à Malefoy, de ce sourire qui gêne l'hôte responsable de l'absence d'un autre._

_Elle avait retrouvé un lys noir sur la commode de sa chambre, le soir-même. _

OoO

_"T'es déjà de retour?"_

_"Question rhétorique, Mark, donc question inutile."_

_"Tu as un nouveau contrat: un entrepreneur trop entreprenant. Le client veut du gore."_

_"Ses désirs sont des ordres, du moment qu'il paye à l'avance."_

_"Déjà fait."_

_"Quand dois-je me métamorphoser en bête humaine?"_

_"Vendredi soir. Avant, c'est trop risqué."_

_"Carte de visite?"_

_"Evite, les Aurors sont déjà à tes trousses. Moi, ils me connaissaient bien. Toi, tu arrives en trombe et tu exploses tout le monde. Ils aiment pas les têtes brûlées qui leurs laissent des guirlandes de boyaux dans les toilettes."_

_"C'était pourtant seyant."_

_"Pas du meilleur goût, sois honnête, charogne!"_

_"Ta femme va bien?"_

_"Elle attend un fils, cette fois. Avec quatre filles, je commençais à désespérer."_

_"Tu lui donneras ce lys. Elle pourra le mettre dans la salle à manger dans un vase."_

_"Ton lys, tu te le fous là où je pense, mon lapin. De un, tes lys sont des cadeaux empoisonnés. Les Aurors surveillent tous les fleuristes. C'est mal vu d'avoir des lys chez soi. De deux, ma femme sait ce que ça veut dire, tes foutus lys."_

_"C'est la fleur de la pureté."_

_"Mon cul, oui. Tu as perverti le symbole de cette pauv' fleur. Plus personne n'en achète dans Londres. Tout le monde pense que ça porte malheur, maintenant."_

_"Même des blancs?"_

_"Surtout des blancs."_

_"Quel gâchis. La fleur de ma mère."_

_"Ta mère crèverait de honte si elle savait ce que son fils fait pour gagner sa croûte."_

_"Erreur, Mark. J'ai déjà une petite fortune à Gringotts."_

_"T'es une salope, mon lapin. Les tueurs qui tuent pour le plaisir?"_

_"Ce n'est pas de ton ressort. Tu es mon intermédiaire. Je te paye grassement pour ça."_

_"Ouais, ouais, patron. En attendant, y a le dernier client qui demande réparation. Le père Tyson. Il veut vraiment que tu l'achèves, le Malefoy."_

_"Fais-lui savoir que s'il continue à geindre, je viendrai éplucher ses enfants vivants devant lui."_

_"Dis-lui toi-même, je tiens à rester en vie, moi."_

_"Alors je baisse ton salaire de 5000 gallions."_

_"Plutôt crever."_

_"Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Sur ce, mes salutations respectueuses à ta femme."_

_Mark maugréa qu'il en avait marre d'être à la solde de ce type. Mais qu'au moins, ses quatre filles et son fils qui arrivait allaient pouvoir se permettre d'étudier à Poudlard et ne deviendraient pas malhonnêtes._

OoO

_Malefoy avait passé la nuit à découper des articles de meurtres sur Londres, que personne n'avait pu résoudre. Il avait collé les articles de journaux en face de son lit, sur un pan de bois qu'il avait fait coller au mur. Les mots le narguaient. Il était somnolent, la cravate défaite, la chevelure en bataille, l'air négligé, appuyé sur le rebord de son lit. Potter n'était pas venu, Potter ne viendrait peut-être plus chez la Duchesse de Goldings et cette dernière en était chagrinée._

_Tueur. Son obsession était un tueur._

_Le lendemain, il s'était réveillé pour sauter sur son projet de loi, lequel, inachevé, était abandonné sur son bureau. Il s'était penché dessus, avait tenté de faire attention aux remarques de Blaise et de Théodore. En vain._

_Il fit les cent pas au centre de sa chambre, l'oeil rivé sur son panneau de bois, ourdissant une réflexion fragmentaire à propos de la localisation probable de Potter. _

_S'il était tueur, alors il devait être bien caché dans Londres. En outre, les meurtres qu'il avait commis avaient l'air soit d'assassinats bruts et décisifs, à la manière d'une épouse trompée, ou bien librement cruels, exhibitionnistes et tapageurs, comme s'il voulait choquer l'oeil le plus bleu. Un chef d'orchestre, aux modes opératoires maîtrisés et divers, qui attiraient trop l'attention pour qu'on se risque à dresser un parallèle entre eux. Il y avait quelque chose de cynique dans sa manière de faire._

_Il se souvint des sensations quand Potter l'avait pris. C'était presque du viol. C'en était. _

_Potter devait avoir une bonne raison de tuer ces personnes. Il n'était pas né tueur, Malefoy ne le savait que trop bien. L'argent ne l'avait jamais intéressé, ni le pouvoir, ni l'ammoralité. Il y avait pourtant quelque chose d'ignoble dans sa façon de procéder. Comme un héritage qu'il aurait reçu, une méthode qu'il aurait apprise, un art de faire, qu'il s'attachait à améliorer, une précision à affiner. _

_Ces meurtres laissaient une impression de spectacle morbide que l'inconnu de metteur en scène se plaisait à perfectionner._

_Son pénis contre ses fesses._

_Malefoy se prit la tête entre les mains. Il savait déjà que cela le menèrait à sa perte, il le murmura d'un air distant, et sortit en trombe de la pièce qui avait célébré la mort d'une actrice, l'union des deux corps ennemis, et la naissance d'un amour aussi mauvais que passionnel._

OoO

Alastair fit une pause. C'était déjà trop éprouvant pour lui, sain d'esprit et hétérosexuel tassé. Harry Potter n'avait pas été ce tueur introuvable? Il avait été autre chose? Fleuriste? Le souvenir de Mark faisait référence à sa mère. Lys. Elle aimait les lys? En quoi ces lys avaient-il eu cet impact sur la société - car il était vrai qu'à présent, les lys blancs étaient considérés comme des fleurs maléfiques. On les appellait les Fleurs du Mal.

Drago Malefoy avait laissé tomber la politique pour quelques semaines, en 2005, avant de réapparaître subitement pour remporter les élections. Cette période correspondait-elle à une période de dépression? Traquait-il le Chef d'Orchestre?

OoO

_"Il est sur tes traces, mon lapin."_

_"Je sais."_

_"Et il ne va pas tarder à me tomber dessus."_

_"Cela va sans dire."_

_"Et il va sûrement me cuisiner pour savoir où tu crèches."_

_"Cela serait logique."_

_"Et je lui dis quoi, moi?"_

_"La vérité. Que je vis dans l'immeuble face au sien, et que je le vois nu tous les soirs avant d'aller travailler, que cette vue me charme et me réchauffe, que..."_

_"Ca va, ça va! Les gays sont vraiment des mélodrames ambulants."_

_"Et le petit?"_

_"On l'a appellé "Severus", comme tu l'avais suggéré. Un prénom rare, ça."_

_"Un prénom racé, crois-moi."_

_"T'as connu un Severus?"_

_"Une vraie pourriture."_

_"Ben alors?!?"_

_"Eh bien alors, si ton fils est aussi fin que cette pourriture, il pourra te payer une retraite aux Baléares. Sauf s'il est trop sensible, auquel cas, il sera acariâtre et amer toute sa vie."_

_"Quite ou double, quoi?"_

_"Exactement."_

_"Ben mon lapin... Ah! avant que j'oublie! Une lettre de ta "lady". Je l'ai reçue aujourd'hui. Tiens, prends."_

_"Je dois y aller. N'oublie pas pour Malefoy. La vérité, pour une fois."_

_"Ouais, ouais, fous le camp, va!"_

_Mark était rentré chez lui les mains dans les poches, contrarié que son fils ait pour nom "Severus". Un nom de gay, ça. A tous les coups_.

OoO

_La Duchesse s'était attablée au secrétaire de son père pour s'adresser à son protégé. Elle avait une écriture fine et délicate, aux arabesques agréables, aisées et aériennes._

_"Mon cher Harry,_

_encore une fois vous m'avez fait défaut, et si je ne m'en offusque pas, permettez au moins que je m'en sente navrée. Je ne trouve plus un seul lys en ville, blanc ou noir. On en a interdit la vente et mon vase s'en est trouvé fort mécontent. Je me languis de votre visite, de celle de vos fleurs, odorantes et royales dans leur unicité, mais je me dois de vous avouer que le jeune parlementaire Drago M... me rend presque tous les jours une visite prompte et courtoise, qu'il daigne, quant à lui, m'accompagner lors de mes promenades au jardin, parmi les azalées et les aubépines, qu'il me divertit de votre absence en ne parlant que de vous, et qu'il se plaint lui aussi de votre inexplicable disparition._

_Je suis au fait de vos activités, mon ami. Je crois savoir que vous m'avez toujours mise au parfum, malgré mon status social, mon rang et mes valeurs, qui diffèrent en tout point des vôtres. Vous avez jadis été le héros d'une Génération Perdue. Vous avez été Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, le seul à pouvoir nous préserver de l'inconduite de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Vous êtes à présent son digne successeur, et qu'importe, puisque vous êtes un Chef d'Orchestre bien plus talentueux que Lui, bien plus artiste dans vos "perfomances", bien plus irrespectueux des vies humaines, et et bien plus seul._

_De fait, je sais peut-être plus que quiconque que vous êtes un des seuls mélomanes de l'espèce humaine. Vous anoblissez les cacophonies de notre population, vous en tirez les meilleurs symphonies, et pour cela, vous êtes bien plus altruiste qu'un Pacifiste. Les voix s'élèvent contre les meurtres comme les vôtres, à mesure que vous excitez les Aurors à pourchasser vos confréries et à vous traquer tous jusqu'à ce que votre profession soit non plus secrètement rêvée, mais profondément détestée par notre communauté. _

_Je sais, voyez-vous, quel est votre but._

_Votre conversation me manque, ainsi que vos attentions et votre gentillesse. Je vous prie, revenez. Déjà, Drago M... ne parle que de vous et ne rêve rien que de vous revoir, avec l'ardeur la plus pressante. _

_Accédez, je vous prie, aux caprices d'une vieille amie bien embarassée de ne plus vous voir à ses côtés._

_Tendrement,_

_Sarah."_

OoO

Alastair replongea deux fois dans ce souvenir. "Celui-Qui-A-Survécu"? "Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom"? Qui étaient-ce? "Lui" était certainement une référence à Lord Voldemort. Mais enfin, les sorciers de cette époque l'appellaient "Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom"? Quelle appellation ridicule.

Harry Potter aurait donc survécu - lui aussi - à Lord Voldemort? Ce n'était pas difficile, étant donné que ce dernier était mort au cours d'une Bataille.

Il ne restait que la fiole de Malefoy. La pensine était tranquille. Le long filigranne argenté était fort long, comparé aux autres. Il ne restait que celui-ci et Alastair saurait tout de la relation _palpitante _entre un tueur qui avait survécu à Lord Voldemort (comme la plupart des sorciers de l'époque), et l'illustre Permier Ministre.

OoO

_Drago Malefoy serra le poing. Il devait frapper à la porte pour revoir Potter. Il se trouvait derrière ce pan de bois décrépi. Il avala sa salive._

_Son souffle contre sa nuque, impatient et brûlant._

_Le Parlementaire inspira une bouffée d'air et se lança. Les bruits secs et martelants attirèrent une réponse presque systématique. Des pas se dirigèrent vers lui. Il entendit Potter respirer. Il se colla presque contre la porte de le sentir si près de lui, finalement. Après toutes ces recherches, tous ces indices que Potter avait laissé sur ses lieux hantés par son passage, ces scènes de crimes passées au crible des flashs des journalistes, ces lys laissés par centaines dans les pièces, posés comme des neiges immaculées sur le sang, les chrysanthèmes blancs sur les chairs sans sépulture, les pétales sur les os. Potter s'était montré plus redoutable, plus sauvage, plus effréné dans sa danse mortuaire, dans sa mélodie personnelle et irradiante. Les gens ne sortaient plus de chez eux. Le Ministère était en crise. Tous se tournaient vers Drago Malefoy, le seul Parlementaire à n'être pas atteint de panique, ni d'abattement._

_Malefoy avait fini par s'en douter: les éléctions étaient proches. Il était promis à un bel avenir. Potter lui avait dédicacé son travail. Il avait fait cela pour lui._

_"Bonsoir Malefoy."_

_De l'autre côté de la porte, la voix était mutine._

_"Ouvre, Potter." Souffla Malefoy, prit d'un désir sans limites._

_"Potter? c'est un nom qui me fait voyager. C'est un violon qui crisse à mon oreille, mais quel violon, Malefoy."_

_"Ouvre-moi, je t'en prie." Le blond actionnait la poignée violemment. _

_"Tu viens me retirer ma baguette, Malefoy?" S'amusa Potter._

_Le jeune Parlementaire se raidit. Il posa sa bouche contre la porte:_

_"Je t'en supplie."_

_"Je ne t'ouvrirai que lorsque tu seras Ministre, Malefoy. Quand tu seras, toi aussi, seul en n'importe quelle compagnie, et que tu seras le seul à pouvoir diriger. Alors, je t'ouvrirai. Tu prendras ma plaçe."_

_"Je m'en fous, Potter! Je te veux! Ouvre-moi!" Gémit Drago en tapant du pied._

_"Non, Malefoy. Tu n'es pas encore au sommet. Tu n'es pas encore seul."_

_"PAR L'ENFER, OUVRE-MOI OU JE DEFONCE LA PORTE!"_

_"Si tu le fais, je te tuerai."_

_"OUVRE-MOI, POTTER! JE VEUX SAVOIR QUI TU ES! JE TE VEUX, PAR MERLIN!"_

_"Shhhh... Tu vas réveiller la petite voisine. Elle a un sommeil très léger. Elle fait d'horribles cauchemars en ce moment. Elle voit des lys partout, des lys blancs, sur son lit d'enfant."_

_Malefoy se calma. Potter rit doucement derrière la porte, visiblement très content de son petit effet facile et cruel. Comment en était-il arrivé là? Le désir de lui, de le sentir, de le caresser, de se soumettre à ses baisers était pourtant aussi indéniable que lancinant. _

_OoO_

_Malefoy venait de gagner les élections: son sourire était confiant, puissant, sa face juvénile resplendissante, et son charisme s'en était retrouvé triplé. Il affichait une nette tendance à négliger ses tenues, à asséner des réparties cinglantes aux adversaires alarmistes, et il séduisait les foules. Les gens l'idolâtraient, l'acclamaient et ne juraient plus que par lui. Des photographes avaient obtenu une autorisation pour le prendre en train de rédiger un nouveau projet de loi sur l'utilisation de Sortilèges Interdits en cas de Défense Légitime, assis à son bureau, le menton dans la main, l'air ailleurs, le regard perçant, une mèche blonde rebelle devant son acier trempé. Il s'était excusé auprès de la Duchesse pour son audace incorrecte, et elle avait souri en marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'un Chef._

_Malefoy réfléchissait les flashs des photographes, il était irradié de lumière avec une constance affreusement indécente, il souriait, souriait, et les nuits, il triomphait dans son lit en baisant sauvagement une donzelle consentante, afin de se soulager de la frustration qu'il ressentait. Il s'imaginait sous les coups de reins de Potter, il en jouissait, il en criait, et il en pleurait. Ses cris étaient vides, Potter était en face de chez lui, se divertissait probablement du spectacle, se délectait de cet étalage de lubricité hargneuse et inefficace. _

_Malefoy était attablé à son bureau jour, nuit, crépuscules et aurores. Il sortait d'orgies virginales pour se remettre à travailler, revenait de séances au Parlement fourbu et pourtant excité de savoir que Potter le regarderait, par sa fenêtre, dans sa pénombre, se déshabiller suavement. Il était devenu un instrument de musique, qui ne jouait que pour un seul Chef d'Orchestre, et un Chef d'Orchestre, qui ne voulait plaire qu'à un seul instrument de musique, celui qui avait soufflé un vent d'apocalypse sur Londres et se terrait derrière la mélodie des petites gens._

_Malefoy baisait, enculait, cognait, avec rage et fureur. Les corps qui défilaient sous le sien n'étaient que des pantins qui hurlaient de plaisir et s'accrochaient aux draps blancs. _

_Malefoy travaillait jusqu'à l'aube et courait soumettre son projet au Parlement avec une énergie inhumaine._

_Malefoy perdait l'appétit. Il dévorait la fenêtre en face de la sienne du regard._

_Malefoy ne rêvait que de boire son sperme._

_Malefoy devenait seul._

_OoO_

_De nouveau derrière cette porte de bois, Potter riait._

_"Bravo, Malefoy. Tu t'en sors comme un chef. C'est grisant d'être seul, n'est-ce pas?"_

_"Je me fous d'être où je suis Potter, mais ouvre-moi!"_

_"Je croyais que tu était bien là où tu te trouvais."_

_"Joue pas au plus fin avec moi."_

_La porte parlait. La voix de Potter était rieuse, désespéremment rieuse. Malefoy était en proie à la furie la plus sombre. Il tremblait des pieds à la tête._

_"Si tu veux entrer, tu n'as qu'à ouvrir."_

_Malefoy sursauta et attrapa la poignée pour l'abaisser avec violence. La porte s'ouvrit avec le mouvement, emporté et impatient. Potter était là, avec ses yeux verts, et sa cicatrice. Il était de nouveau ce garçon que tout le monde avait plaint, et non plus ce tueur que tout le monde redoutait. Il était torse nu, les bras croisés, tendu et moqueur._

_Malefoy sut alors qu'il avait été trompé. Jamais il n'arriverait à posséder l'essence de Potter, qu'il convoitait avec la dernière volonté. Il accourut à lui, le poussa contre le mur, et lui coinça les poignets au dessus de lui._

_"Pourquoi, Potter?"_

_Sa voix était calme, mais brûlante._ Il y avait quelque chose de transcendant.

_"Pourquoi quoi?"_

_"FAIS PAS LE CON! POURQUOI?!?"_

_"Pourquoi j'ai tourné aussi mal? Pourquoi j'ai tué toutes ces personnes sans le moindre remords? Pourquoi j'ai choisi de disparaître? Parce qu'ainsi, je suis seul, Malefoy. Tu ne connaîs rien à la musique, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne connais pas la particularité des Chefs d'Orchestre les plus talentueux?... Ils sont seuls, et ils ont la capacité d'entendre la Musique des Cieux, Malefoy, celle de la Rédemption, du Pardon... La musique qu'ils sont les seuls à pouvoir entendre, Malefoy, c'est la musique de la solitude. C'est le plus puissant remède aux maux terrestres. Elle cicatrise les plaies, enveloppe ton âme et la berçe. Elle t'accorde ce que personne sur Terre ne peut t'accorder une fois que tu es seul: l'ivresse de la chute."_

_Malefoy hésita. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Potter pour les sceller. Il en mordit la pulpe, lui arracha un gémissement, forca sa langue dans la bouche de Potter, et creusa dans ce corps avec une brutalité neuve. Il baisa son ventre, mordit son pantalon à l'endroit où, déjà, se tendait le membre de Potter._

_Il défit les boutons, attrapa son sexe et le suça avec force, tandis que Potter se tendait, se laissa glisser contre le mur, la tête en arrière, serrait les dents en attrapant les cheveux de Malefoy. Drago sentait son esprit vaincre peu à peu ses propres doutes. Il accentua ses caresses buccales jusqu'à ce qu'un flot tiède et odorant jaillisse dans sa bouche. Lui-même se trouvait trop à l'étroit dans son pantalon._

_"Malefoy, malefoy! Promets-moi une chose!" gémit Potter alors que le Ministre se déshabillait avec rage._

_"Tout ce que tu veux, Potter." Haleta-t-il._

_Il fonça de nouveau sur les lèvres du tueur et les mordit avec force. Potter se cramponna aux fesses de son partenaire et l'attira à lui pour se frotter lascivement contre lui. Malefoy hoqueta de se sentir si dur. Il enfonça un doigt en Potter et débuta un mouvement de va-et-viens féroce, qui fit bondir le tueur à chaque nouveau coup._

_"Promets-moi... Ha!... Promets-moi de me tuer!"_

_Malefoy, sous le choc, enfonça trois doigts d'un coup, comme s'il plantait une dague dans son amant. Potter se cambra de toutes ses forces sous lui._

_"Jamais!" souffla-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur le dernier jet de Potter, tout contre le torse de ce dernier. Potter attrapa sa baguette dans son pantalon à une vitesse folle. Il la pointa sur Malefoy, la posa délicatement sous sa machoîre. Malefoy, la respiration irrégulière, dut s'immobiliser._

_"Il n'y a jamais eu d'orchestre avec deux chefs. Soit tu me tues, soit c'est moi qui le fais."_

_Malefoy, prit d'un accès de violence, envoya la baguette au loin et se pencha vers Potter, nu et fragile dans la lumière du matin:_

_"Moi je t'ai pardonné, Potter. M'oblige pas à faire ça."_

_Il brandit son pénis et retourna le tueur, estomaqué, pour pousser en lui avec ardeur. Potter cria de douleur. Il sursauta, hoqueta, chercha à s'échapper, mais déjà, Malefoy poussait jusqu'à ses propres limites. Il commença ses va-et-viens agressifs et autoritaires. Potter se mordit les doigts, pleura de douleur, et cependant, il ondulait sous le plaisir. Les vagues de chaleur le brûlaient, l'embrasaient, alors que le blond lui assenait de puissants coups de riens. Il hurla lui aussi de plaisir, se cramponna là où ses mains le purent, il chercha à échapper à cette force surpuissante, mais ne le put. Malefoy le maintenait sur place et poussait en lui comme s'il voulait devenir Potter. Et Potter se cambrait à chaque coup, haletait, sentait son coeur bondir et frapper sa poitrine. Malefoy le pilonna de plus en plus rapidement. Les vagues de chaleur s'intensifièrent jusqu'à l'ultime tension, jusqu'à ce que tout ne soit plus que blanc et noir, commes les lys posés sur les cadavres._

_Potter hurla et s'écrasa par terre. Malefoy jouit quelques secondes plus tard et se colla contre le dos de son partenaire. Le silence emplit les lieux, marqué par leurs respiations chaudes et vives._

_OoO_

_"T'as tout gâché, Potter!"_

_"Non, Malefoy. Parce pour moi, il n'y a ni pitié, ni pardon. Désormais, tu seras seul. Et tu verras, Malefoy, à quel point je t'ai aimé pour t'offrir cette solitude. Allez, fais-le maintenant. J'ai déjà appellé les Aurors, ils arriveront dans quelques minutes. Tu sais bien que c'est toi qui leur a donné l'autorisation de me tuer s'ils mettaient la main sur moi. Quel démagogue tu as fait. Je suis fier de toi."_

_"T'es la crapule la plus basse de toute l'Histoire, Potter."_

_Malefoy tournait en rond. Potter était nu, allongé sur le ventre, un pied en l'air. Il effleurait de ses doigts un lys blanc, posé en face de lui._

_"Ils arrivent Malefoy, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Ni pitié, ni pardon."_

_Malefoy avait envie de s'enfuir, et de taper, de frapper tout le monde et tous ceux qui viendraient ici. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Sa baguette était raide, presque prête. Lui était blême. Potter lui souriait. Les "pop" de tranplanages arrivaient comme autant d'échos, de glas désordonnés et avait envie de pousser un cri perçant, de faire vibrer ses cordes vocales et ses muscles pour arrêter la machinationde Potter, mais comme bien souvent dans ces moments-là, Malefoy ne poussa qu'un grognement de frustration. Il en voulait au monde, à présent. Il en voulait à Potter, plus spécialement._

_"Avada Kedavra."_

OoO

Alastair se planta devant le bureau du rédacteur en chef, déclara qu'il refusait d'écrire cette biographie, et que d'autre part, il avait fait tomber toutes les fioles de souvenirs liés à ce pseudo-couple qu'il devait travailler. Il avait malencontreusement cogné son bras et tout avait été détruit. Irrécupérable.

Le rédacteur en chef fit licensier ce médiocre, se lamenta à tous ses repas suivants qu'il avait frôlé le best-seller du siècle. Tout cela à cause d'un cas de conscience. Franchement.

Alastair ne savait toujours pas qui était Harry Potter. Quand il était retourné auprès du Chef du Département des Archives, les fioles sous cape, il avait appris que Drago Malefoy avait tout fait pour que le nom de Potter soit complètement oublié. Les Aurors n'avaient pas même retrouvé le corps du "Chef d'Orchestre". Quand ils étaient arrivés, il avait déjà disparu. Ainsi, personne ne savait vraiment qui était ce tueur, sauf peut-être quelques rares privilégiés. Mais Alastair savait en revanche que cet homme-là méritait une place de plus grande envergure dans la mémoire collective. Aussi, il travailla jusqu'à la fin de sa vie à rétablir le nom d'Harry Potter sur toutes les lèvres. En vain. Le seul à se souvenir de lui était le même homme qui, seul, lui avait pardonné.

Drago Malefoy ne s'était jamais marié. Il avait entretenu pendant des années une correspondance épistolaire avec la Duchesse de Goldings, et s'était retiré de la vie politique après un brillant mandat, à l'étonnement général. Il s'était retiré dans un Manoir dans le Sussex et on disait que de ce Manoir, parfois, retentissait un air d'orchestre. Pendant de tels moments, racontaient en murmures excités les domestiques les plus proches de l'homme, il lançait en l'air des lys noirs et blancs qu'il cultivait lui-même, et se répétait en souriant "Ni pitié, ni pardon."

OoO


End file.
